¡Eres mí Tomatito España!
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Romano esta borracho a causa de Francia, este va donde España, no pareciendole bien lo que él francés hizo, pero tal vez se arrepienta de ese pensamiento. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **UkSpain x SemenRomano.

-Neee Espa –hip- ¡España! - grita Romano asomado en el umbral de la puerta principal.

-¿Romano? – lo mira de pies a cabeza, no creyendo lo que veía- ¿Estás… borracho?

-Nooo –hip – comienza a reírse acercándose a España – nee Spaiiin s- sabes –hip- ¿por qué lo hiceee? – le poquea la mejilla apretando los labios en una mueca infantil.

-¿Por qué? – lo sostiene antes que caiga al suelo.

-¡F- Francia! Me dio un juguito que sabia raritooo –hip- me lo dio porque – se aferra de la ropa de España y oculta su rostro en el cuello del mismo.

España frunce el ceño, enojado, pensando en las posibles cosas que el francés pudo hacerle a SU Romano.

-¿Francis te hizo algo Romano? – inconscientemente, lo abraza posesivamente.

-¡Quieres a Veneciano! – lo golpea débilmente, tropezándose - ¡Y me duele!

-Lovi – lo aprieta contra si – Yo te quiero a ti. Veneciano es solo un amigo, escucha bien, solo es un amigo – repite amigo lentamente.

-Sí –hip– comenzó hacerme cosas raras. Pero yo soy g- genial y salí corriendo. – posa su mano en la mejilla de España y las aprieta – Shiii lo –hip- Veneciano es cierto.

_Nota mental de España:_

_Matar al gabacho por tocar a SU Lovi._

-Aii, eso duele Lovino – Romano frunce el ceño.

-Tú -hip- eres – acerca su rostro con el de España, a tal punto de que estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse – ereeess MI tomatito – calla por pequeños minutos – ¡t- tu eres –hip- eres mío y solamente mío! Nadie puede –hip- verte solo yo – susurra contra sus labios antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de España.

Comenzó a preocuparse. Maldito francés.

-Sí Romano, soy tuyo, de nadie más. ¿Quieres comer? – tenía que bajarle la borrachera de alguna forma.

-¡No! ¡Primero –hip- tengo que asegurarme de –hip- q- que eres mío! – grita.

-¿Cómo aras eso? – pregunta divertido y curioso.

Lo aferra de la camisa y lo tira al sillón más cercano, posicionándose arriba antes de que este ultimo pudiera levantarse, lo observa con ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo antes de murmurar:

-Ro- Romano es el Jefe ahora.

¡Oh, si que era el Jefe! Le tomo completamente desprevenido. Nunca imagino algo parecido, ni en sus mejores sueños, bueno tal vez sí. Recordó que una vez Francis le dijo: _Al estar borracho, haces y dices cosas que no te atreverías hacer cuerdo. _Sonrió, así que Romano quería ser el Jefe por un tiempo.

-Eres el Jefe Romano y yo tú esclavo. – sonrió.

Su otra mano, acaricio un camino al zipper del pantalón de España. Bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de este, donde susurro contra su piel con cada beso que dejaba.

-Mío.

Joder, eso es el cielo. Romano tomando el control. Verlo así le excitaba, cada toque encendía su piel, hasta el mas mínimo toque.

Dejo el cuello de España y desabrochando la camisa recorrió todo su pecho besando y dejando a su paso uno que otro chupón en cada pedazo de piel expuesta.

-Para ser la primera vez… - gimió. Romano ahora mordía su pezón derecho, pasándole la lengua en círculos y volviendo a morder – lo haces bien.

Ese gemido hizo que él mismo comenzara a colocarse algo "duro" su rostro ahora sonrojado se separo del pecho de España y le susurro en el oído:

-Aún no he comenzado, tomatito – mordió el lóbulo y bajo el zipper de los pantalones metiendo seguidamente la mano.

Emborracharía a Romano, le agradecía al gabacho por hacerlo. Sus manos eran el mismo cielo, pero en tierra. Tomo su rostro sonrojado, no se quedaría fuera del juego. Pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Romano, atrayendo sus labios, besando con fervor.

Mordió el labio inferior de Antonio, y metió la lengua entablando un combate con la de España, hasta que finalmente, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y se separo de su español, jadeando y dejando un delgado hilo de saliva.

España bajo las manos por toda la espalda de Lovino, quería sentirlo más, en ese momento, más que nunca, era su droga.

Gimió levemente, al sentir las manos de Antonio pasar por su punto débil, pero trato de contenerlo, hoy ÉL era el Jefe.

Siguió bajando hasta los glúteos, apretándolos. Beso su cuello, paso la lengua, lentamente, mirando a Romano, este con los ojos cerrados y labios apretados. Desabrocho su camisa, lanzándola al suelo, tocando y besando su pecho.

Aprisiona las manos de España, y con una sola las sostuvo arriba de la cabeza de este, aquellos cariños estaban provocando que el cediera a su toque, y esta vez no iba a permitirlo. Con manos hábiles, acaricia la parte baja de España, seguidamente deslizó sus pantalones hasta que este quedara solo en ropa interior.

Miro sus manos, la cosa se ponía interesante. Romano tenía que tomar el control más seguido. Sintió las mejillas calientes. ¿Se esta sonrojando? Ya entendía el porque Romano odiaba eso. Entreabrió los labios, dando una señal de querer los besos de aquel italiano, esperando que Romano entendiera.

Lo mira intensamente, acerca su rostro y susurra en sus labios:

-Quiero – hace presión en la parte baja de España, logrando sacar un gemido – que grites mi nombre – deslizo la lengua por el labio inferior del mismo.

-Ro- Romano – gime fuerte. Mordiendo uno de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las caricias.

Lo besa ardientemente, bajando con suavidad la ropa interior. Lo voltea y se prepara para la entrada. Romano lame sus dedos y acercándose a España, le susurra en el oído.

-Van a entrar tomatito – no espera respuesta y mete un par.

-Um… es incomodo – aprieta el sofá al sentir el otro dedo entrar.

Su mano se desliza desde el cuello, seguidamente por el pecho hasta adueñarse una vez más de las regiones bajas de España.

-Aguanta.

Gime y arque la espalda. Abre los ojos, sorprendido de su propia acción. Vuelve a gemir, pero más fuerte, Romano apretaba de nuevo su región baja, disfrutándolo.

No podía aguantar más, dejo de darle caricias a España, para proseguir e insertar su miembro, en su español.

-A-AH –se sentía en verdad raro, demasiado. Un dolor se fue extendiendo en su región trasera, queriendo fuera el miembro. Pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en las verdes cuencas. – Sa- sácalo.

Comenzó a besar su espalda, tratando poco a poco de calmarlo. Sus manos acariciaron los brazos de España, a ver si así le infundía un poco de tranquilidad.

-Un poco más tomatito.

Se relajo bastante, pero aún así dolía. La voz de Romano le infundía seguridad, sus cariños le volvían loco. El dolor desapareció, sin que se diera cuenta, soltó un suspiro.

Al verlo relajado comenzó a moverse, cogiendo ritmo con cada gemido de España.

-E- España – murmuro entre gruñidos y jadeos a medida que la velocidad aumentaba.

-Roma- AAH… Romano – grito. Romano había tocado el punto débil de España – más, más, más.

Romano no se hizo de rogar y aumentando la intensidad de aquellos asaltos, hundiéndose lo más posible, comenzó nuevamente a tocar, esta vez de manera mas violenta, todo el cuerpo de Antonio. Una fina capa de sudor ya comenzó a cubrir ambos cuerpos, cuando comenzó a morder levemente la piel del hombro de Antonio.

España no paraba de gemir y gritar el nombre de su amante. Se dejo caer en el sofá, sintiendo más profundas las embestidas. Jadeaba sin parar, ya segado de placer.

-¡Joder! – en cualquier momento se correría – Ro- Romano voy a co- correrme.

No respondió, pues él también estaba pasando por lo mismo, sin embargo aquello no quedo desapercibido, su mano volvió una vez más al miembro desatendido de España, masajeándolo.

-¿E- eres mío España? – grito seguido de un gemido, su mano desocupada, se limito a aferrar la cintura de España haciéndole mas fácil entrar mas profunda y fuertemente.

-Com- completamente Ro- Romano – inevitablemente se corrió, gimiendo ante la acción.

Romano termino de igual manera, jadeando se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante, mientras trataba a duras penas de controlar su acelerado corazón.

-Eres el mejor – logra susurrar. Se gira apoyando la cabeza de Romano en su pecho y abrazándolo con ternura.

-Tomatito… - susurra - ¡neeeee! – le abraza fuertemente – ¡Reclamo esta tierra en nombre de Roma! – comienza a reír, pues aún estaba algo borracho.

-Yo reclamo – besa sus labios – en nombre de España.

El sonido de la puerta alerto a España, las voces de Veneciano y Ludwig hicieron presencia. España intento levantarse, pero el cuerpo de Romano se lo impedía, además de que le dolía el cuerpo entero.

-Neeee N- no te muevas – murmura, aferrándose más al cuerpo de España, estaba muy cómodo donde estaba para que ahora lo tuvieran que quitar.

-Romano levántate – intenta incorporarse pero Romano sigue impidiéndoselo.

-Doitsu, creo que España esta con mi fratello.- escuchaba u murmullo de voces pero no lograba reconocerlas, ah bueno.

España recoge su abrigo y los cubre a los dos.

-No hables Romano – susurra, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo dormir.

-¿Segunda ronda? – sonríe.

Suena realmente tentador, sin embargo con Ludwig y Veneciano rondando por ahí no podrían.

-Más tarde. – le cubre la boca con la suya, callándolo.

-Nooo – comienza a descender el cuerpo español, dejando besos, hasta llegar a su región baja.

-Ro- Romano… no hagas eso.

-¿O sino qué? – desciende un poco más…

Los pasos se acercaban, podía sentirlos claramente.

-¡Romano, detente! – gime demasiado fuerte.

Pues llego y comenzó a besarlo, delicadamente.

-¡Fratello! – grito Veneciano sorprendido. Ludwig le tapo los ojos.

-¡Joder Romano! – tomo la cabeza italiana alzándola de su miembro.

-¡Oye!

**Continuara… **

**Chicas déjenme un bonito comentario por favor. Por ultimo: ¡Que viva el Spamano!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Spamano normal.

Al escuchar la voz de Veneciano, la realidad le golpeo fuertemente. Abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, igual al color de los tomate. ¿No estaba en casa del estúpido francés? Miro a Antonio, dándose cuenta de cómo se encontraba.

-¿Q- qué d- demon- nios…? – deseaba con todas sus fuerzas esconderse y no salir de ahí por un largo tiempo.

-¿Romano? – España le acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Q- qué p- paso? – lo mira confundido. -¡¿E- ese es Veneciano? – grita.

-Me has hecho el amor – susurra en su oído – Sí es Veneciano – dice, mirando al susodicho.

-Veeee ¿Fratello qué hacer allí? ¿Tenías frío? – pregunta Veneciano acercándose a ambos con una sonrisa, atrás Alemania esta sonrojándose a mil, sabia muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Ve- Veneciano nos dejarías solos? Un momento – Romano esconde el rostro sonrojado en el pecho del español – Por favor.

- – murmura Romano, sonrojándose casa vez mas.

-¡Veee! – Alemania tomo del cuello de la camisa a Veneciano y lo arrastro fuera del lugar, evitando encontrar la mirada con alguno de ellos.

-Ya se fueron Lovi – le aparto un mechón de pelo – ¿Lovino?

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque en el fondo se sentía orgulloso, seguía siendo algo vergonzoso.

España, como pudo, se incorporo. Manteniendo a Romano entre sus brazos. Busco la camisa de este y lo cubrió.

-Estuviste genial – apoya la cabeza en la suya.

Lo mira con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿D- de ver- verdad? – dijo en un susurro.

-Sí – baja besando cada fibra de rostro, hasta pegar la frente con la suya – Hay que hacerlo más seguido.

Romano lo empuja suavemente y quita la mirada. España ríe.

-¿Recuerdas algo? – besa su nariz.

Mira a España fijamente a los ojos, para después sonrojarse y quitar la mirada, murando un "Tal vez" casi imperceptible.

Bueno un "Tal vez", era mejor que nada. Sin embargo esperaba que ese "Tal vez" fuera un "Todo".

-S- solo re- recuerdo… -murmura cosas inentendibles, mientras se sonroja aún más.

-¿Qué dijiste? – acerca más el rostro.

-¡Na- Nada!

-Anda Romano dime o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza – mira lascivamente su cuerpo.

-¡N- no puedes obligarme a nada bastardo! – trata de alejarse.

Antes que Romano escapara, lo toma por la cintura, aprisionándolo contra si. Lame y muerde su oreja, seguido se posesiona del rulo anti gravitacional de este.

-¡E- ES… A-AH… E- ESPAÑA! CHIIIGIII – comienza a tirar golpea a toda madre.

-Dime o seguiré – va bajando, cubriéndolo de besos. Muerde su clavícula y deja un par de chupones.

Romano aprieta las manos con fuerza y muerde sus labios para contenerse.

-No podrás por siempre Lovi – con las manos acaricia su entrepierna, sin tocar el miembro – Dime.

-B- Bien demonios te lo diré… - le quita la mano de la entrepierna y su cabello.

-¿Romano no me vas a decir? – lo mira, esperando respuesta.

Romano no lo medita un poco.

-Cuando te hablaba solo escuchaba murmullos… de allí todo se puso borroso y… S- solo t- te escuchaba gri- gritar m- mi nombre y como te sonrojabas ante cada toque mío.

-Eso es suficientes – le roba un beso de los muchos que le a robado - ¿Nos bañamos? – se coloca la camisa.

-¿Lo- los dos juntos? N- No. ¡Y- Yo puedo solo!

-Sí, los dos – pone cara de perrito desamparado.

-¡N-No m- me vengas con esas! – se cruza de brazos e infla sus mejillas.

-Por favor – comienza a temblarle el labio.

-¡¿Para que quiere hacer eso?

-Descúbrelo en la ducha – recoge los calzoncillos. Romano se aparta, cubriéndose el rostro. – Eres un crío – al pararse para subirlos, siente una punzada en su región trasera – Aiii. Joder, duele.

-Lo si- siento.

-No te disculpes. ¡Fue genial!. – un fuerte brillo relampagueó sus verdes ojos.

-¡D- demonios! BIEN tomaremos la bendita ducha, ¿si?

-¡Genial! Vamos – cubre sus parte y lo carga, ignorando el dolor.

Salen de la sala, encontrándose al alemán, que al verlos se sonroja, desviando la mirada.

-Después limpiamos la sala – con decir aquello subió directo al segundo piso, con Romano exigiéndole que lo bajara.

-¡Yo puedo caminar! – gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre español, pero ya estaba algo debilitado por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Lo ignoro todo el recorrido al baño. El dolor, le dificultaba caminar, pero sin embargo no dejaría que algo así lo detuviera de sus planes.

Al ya estar en el baño bajo a Romano y tranco la puerta. No lo malinterpreten, es cuestión de privacidad.

Romano da unos pasos hacia atrás, siendo detenido por la pared. Lo mira de reojo, con ese sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

Va quitándose la poca ropa que trae enzima, echándola en un canasto. Totalmente desnudo, abre el grifo de agua caliente y un poco la fría.

-Entra – dice, con el agua mojando su moreno cuerpo.

Se debatía mentalmente si debía entrar o no. Una parte de el gritaba que no y otra le suplicaba que lo hiciera… ¿a cual de ellas iba a hacerle caso? Cerro los ojos y emitió un gruñido de pura frustración.

-Lovi, entra – extiende la mano.

-N- no – susurro, su corazón acelerándose… trago en seco mientras tomaba la mano de España temblorosamente, producto de un impulso desconocido salido de no sé donde.

-Buen chico – se aparto del agua, dándole espacio, que avergonzado, bajo la cabeza entrando al chorro de agua tibia.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, jamás había realmente contemplado el cuerpo de España… sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse calientes, aparto la mirada, evitando observar al español.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo, el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí, lo tentaba. Si lo pensaba bien, nadie les veía, nadie les escucharía. Dos dedos recorrieron la espalda de Romano.

-¿Recuerdas qué pediste segunda ronda? – susurro, bajando los dedos a la cadera.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatinas… ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SE SENTIA ASÍ? Frunció el ceño mientras otro sonrojo se esparcía por su rostro.

-Romano – el aliento cálido le choco el cuello.

España giro a Romano, juntando sin pudor alguno, sus caderas, acallando cualquier protesta en un beso.

Subió las manos acariciando el pecho de España, hasta llegar al cuello donde lo aferro, acercándolo más a él. Chocaron contra la pared, intensificando los besos. El agua caía en ambos cuerpos, dando un toque mas pasional. España tomo el curlito, jalándolo sin ocasionarle daño, solo placer. Gimió en los labios de España, cerrando los ojos en muestra de desenfrenado placer, ya todo pensamiento desvanecido de su mente, masajeo suavemente la espalda de España.

Gruñe. Deseando el beso, lentamente, bajando entre besos, metiendo el miembro de Lovino en la boca y acariciándole las piernas.

-A-AH Demonios ¡A-AHH! – dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos fuertemente y arqueando el cuerpo. – ¡E- E- ESPAÑA! A-AH – grito jadeando, aferrando con una mano los cabellos del susodicho.

Sonrió satisfecho, justo lo que deseaba, escuchar su nombre a gritos. La mano de Romano le indicaba el ritmo a seguir, rápido. Saco el miembro, relamiéndose los labios. Beso la punta. Paso la lengua de arriba abajo.

Comenzó a murmurar cosas en italiano, maldito español. ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS TENÍA QUE SER TAN BUENO!

-AH – aferrando mas en cabello a España, las gotas de agua haciéndole cosquillas en el cuerpo.

España lo miro fascinado, estaba obteniendo el efecto que esperaba. Siguió, hasta que un poco de pre-semen salió de la punta, lo lamio, tragándolo.

Gimió fuertemente otra vez, aquellas caricias ya se estaban volviendo intoxicantés. Jadeaba y gemía incontrolablemente, gritando el nombre de su amante una y otra vez. España dejo lo que hacia y regreso a los labios.

-Tócame – susurro sobre ellos.

Mordió levemente la lengua de España, mientras su mano tocaba la parte inferior de este, masajeando y acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Sus lenguas se debatían en una batalla, viendo quien dominaba a quien. Aprieta firmemente el miembro de España con una mano, mientras la otra se ocupaba de acariciar la cabeza, cuello y hombros. El aliento se le escapa en forma de gemido, perdiendo la batalla por dominancia.

-Romano – jadea fuertemente.

Lame el labio inferior de España, descendió dejando atrás un camino de besos, primero por la mandíbula, el arco del cuello, la clavícula, el pecho… y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus regiones bajas.

Gimió, muy alto, más de lo deseado. Sin tener donde apoyarse, cae al suelo, pero no se lastima. Un liquido viscoso sale de su interior, provocándole un escalofrío. El semen de Lovino.

Relame sus labios, con ojos entrecerrados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aferra las caderas de España y reanuda el trabajo.

Grita y dice constantemente el nombre de Romano. El agua cayendo le dificultaba un poco hacerlo, de vez en cuando entrándole a la boca, teniendo que toser. Aferra los cabellos de Romano entre sus dedos, dándole más velocidad.

Lo introduce completamente en su boca, masajeándolo con los labios, disfrutando como su amante pronunciaba su nombre, pero de pronto la inseguridad comenzó a atacarle. El rostro se puso rojo, como jamás se había puesto en toda su vida, dejo de darle muestras de cariño y se levanto chocándose contra la pared… ¡¿que rayos… acaba de hacer?

España lo mira atento. Viendo como se cubría el rostro, usando las piernas como una especie de barrera.

-¿Romano?

Intento huir de la ducha, pero su torpeza natural hizo que resbalará en el camino.

-De- Demonios.

Se coloca sobre Romano, las piernas separadas y los brazos al lado de la cabeza.

-No huyas, lo haces excelente.

Quita la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, podrá decir todo lo que quiera pero no cambiaria lo que sucedió… estaba confundido, porque… lo había hecho, realmente esta ena…

-España y- yo…

-No digas nada, quiero sentirte – esconde el rostro en su cuello, pasando la lengua.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, trato en vano de zafarse, pero seguía estando algo débil.

-Romano… retiro el rostro del cuello – si no quieres, no te forzare – miro aquellos ojos tan bellos.

Lo mira con ese sonrojo en sus ojos, quería, pero a la vez no, deseaba escucharlo gritar, sentir sus besos, pero algo lo refrenaba, ¿de donde diablos habían salido estos sentimientos? ¿QUÉ SON ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS? Un fuerte dolor asalta su cabeza, haciendo que emitiera un pequeño y apretara los ojos. Sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Esta bien – entendiendo lo que no era, se levanto, dispuesto a terminar de ducharse.

Le toma el brazo y lo atrae hacia él en un abrazo, fuerte y tembloroso, quería que España entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente y con ese abrazo, aunque fuese imposible, entendiera que estaba confundido.

-Hay Romano – corresponde al abrazo, gustoso. Acaricio sus cabellos.

Suspiro suavemente, pero tan rápido como sintió aquel alivio, comenzó a tener malestares en la cabeza y estómago, gruño y frunció el ceño el sentido aquello.

-España… no, me siento bien – murmuro.

Inmediatamente se separo. Cerro la llave del agua y lo sentó, posicionándolo en su pecho.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Puedes verme bien? ¿Estás mareado?

Su mirada estaba borrosa, sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Que bueno que España lo estuviera sujetando por que si no ya se hubiera caído hace mucho. Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y el dolor se intensificaba.

-¡Romano! ¡Háblame! – tomo dos toallas, cubrió a Romano y él mismo – Llamare un doctor.

Salió del baño, llamo a Veneciano pidiendo que llamara un médico para Romano. Fueron a su alcoba y lo acostó. Seco a Romano, luego a él, busco ropa para ambos.

Comenzó a gritar de dolor, se revolvió en las sabanas y el sudor corría por su frente.

-E- España – logro susurrar entre jadeos.

-Joder Romano, ¿qué tienes? – lo abrazo, intentando de alguna forma calmarlo. Su rostro, en si, era la preocupación hecha carne y huesos.

Poco a poco fue relajándose, los síntomas persistían pero se estaban aminorando poco a poco.

-Quédate – susurro.

-No me iré – entrelazo los dedos con los de él – Veneciano llamo a un médico, debe llegar en cualquier momento.

Y aquello fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer preso de la oscuridad.

Veneciano vino corriendo con el médico, detrás le seguía Ludwig. España dejo solo a Romano, recostado en la cama, obligado a salir con Veneciano y Ludwig. Caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado a más no poder.

El médico sale de la habitación, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una expresión impenetrable.

-¡Doctor! – lo tomo de los hombros - ¿Qué tiene Romano?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi fratello? – pregunto Veneciano a punto de llorar. Ludwig le acaricio la cabeza, calmándolo.

-Al parecer, ha tomando demasiado. Pero a tal punto de que el alcohol comenzara a hacer estragos con su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de una droga – se aclaro la garganta – Pero no hay de que preocuparse, unos cuantos días de reposo y buenos cuidados y estará completamente limpio.

-Menos mal – suspiro, ya más tranquilo – Gracias por venir doctor – estrecho la mano con él medico.

-Un placer, llámenme si persisten los síntomas – sale por la puerta.

Entra al cuarto. Romano, cubierto con las sabanas, descansa. España se recuesta a su lado, ignorando la presencia de los otros dos países.

-Nee tomatito… nee… España – murmura. - ¡Estúpido fratello aléjate de mi tomatito! – grita antes de abrazar inconscientemente la cabeza de España contra su pecho.

-Romano… - la sonrisa que ilumino su rostro fue la mejor del día.

**¡Fin! **

**Y otra vez lo celos de Lovino. ¡No me canso de escribir sobre estos dos y espero no hacer nunca! Déjenme lindos comentarios. ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**¡Que viva el Spamano!**


End file.
